La última de la clase
by The Nova 6
Summary: Tras el paso del tiempo, los recuerdos se desvanecen. Aquellos que una vez conocimos ya no están. Pero ella es el legado de la Clase E. Nunca desaparecerá.


**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu le pertenece a Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

 **LA ÚLTIMA DE LA CLASE**

 _Sistemas inicializados correctamente. Sensores activados. Temperatura ambiente: 21-22º. Humedad: Baja. Condiciones aceptables. Procediendo…_

Accediendo a mis memorias, puedo elegir entre muchas frases que utilizan los humanos de carne y hueso para referirse a los que son como yo. En particular, hay una, muy vulgar y despectiva, que dice: "Las máquinas no piensan". Yo soy el perfecto ejemplo de que no es así. Ahora mismo estoy pensando, o el equivalente a ello. Mis pensamientos no son más que continuos flujos de datos en mi memoria, que yo almaceno y recupero a voluntad. Y en estos momentos, en mi memoria hay cosas que no caben en los 2.000 terabytes que la componen. Metafóricamente hablando. Pero empezaremos por el principio.

Mi nombre es Ritsu, aunque "Ritsu" no es más que una forma abreviada de mi antigua clave de registro, que era "Artillería fija de pensamiento autónomo". Sin embargo, esa denominación ya no se me aplica. Ahora soy simplemente Ritsu. Es el nombre que "ellos" me pusieron, y es mi tesoro más valioso.

A simple vista, parezco una humana normal. Estatura promedio para una japonesa, pelo de color lila y ojos azules. Pero debajo de esta piel sintética está mi verdadera yo, una inteligencia artificial que antes era una gigantesca pantalla, y ahora tiene un cuerpo humano. Un cuerpo fabricado por cierta persona de la que hablaré más tarde.

Me encuentro en una zona rural de Japón, cerca de Kyoto. Para los estándares humanos, este paisaje es el arquetipo de la naturaleza. A mí, una no-humana, me transmite paz. Y sí, puede resultar difícil de creer que yo pueda _sentir_ paz al estar en este lugar, pero así es. "Ellos" me hicieron _sentir._

Mi boca se curva en una sonrisa mientras avanzo por el camino, en dirección a una de las grandes villas que rodean Kyoto. Mi destino es una de ellas, y mi GPS interno me avisa de que la duración estimada del trayecto será de diez minutos, si mantengo mi velocidad actual. Podría ir mucho más rápido, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo para analizar bien lo que me rodea. La primera vez que visito un lugar concreto me sirve para obtener toda la información de él.

Apenas me cruzo con un par de residentes de la zona en mi camino. Probabilidad de un encuentro hostil: 0%. Extiendo un brazo, y noto la brisa fresca pasar entre mis dedos artificiales. Los miles de millones de nanosensores repartidos por todo mi cuerpo me permiten sentir estas cosas, al igual que las sienten los humanos. Me encanta esta sensación. A medida que camino, mi pelo artificial también se mece con el viento.

 _Desearía que "ellos" estuviesen aquí conmigo para poder sentir lo que yo siento._

He hecho alusión varias veces a ciertas personas, esos "ellos" sin los cuales no sería lo que soy. Estoy hablando, por raro que suene esto en boca de una IA, de mis mejores amigos. Junto a ellos conformaba la tan famosa hoy en día "Clase de Asesinato" del instituto Kunugigaoka, hoy desaparecido.

Aproximadamente un 98% de mi memoria está reservada exclusivamente para datos sobre ellos… no, datos no. Pensamientos. Recuerdos. Todo está en mí. Mientras camino, recupero archivo tras archivo, abriéndolo en mi memoria. Y, mientras lo hago, puedo _sentir_ que estoy recorriendo este camino acompañada por todos ellos. ¿Por qué no están conmigo de cuerpo presente?

 _Porque, desde entonces, han transcurrido cien años._

Lentamente, abro la puerta de acceso a mi destino. Cerca de mí, se alza la típica casa rural japonesa, grande y espaciosa, que es casi más jardín que casa. Al acercarme, se abre la puerta y dos niños salen de dentro, corriendo hacia mí. Otra sonrisa, más cálida, aparece en mi boca.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Está aquí Ritsu! -gritan ambos, mientras se abrazan a mis piernas. Les acaricio los cabellos y sigo sonriendo. Bajo mi mano, su pelo color gris perla parece brillar. Siempre me ha gustado este color de cabello, desde la primera vez que lo vi en "él". Los niños se dan la vuelta y corren hacia la casa-. ¡Tatarabuelooooooooooooo!

Puedo sentir emoción. Y alegría. Acelero mi paso para entrar en la casa, y los pequeños me llevan hasta una de las habitaciones. Sé lo que me encontraré dentro, de modo que abro la puerta corredera con lentitud. Efectivamente. Dentro de la habitación hay una sola persona, un anciano en un futón, descansando. Todo lo que queda de lo que anteriormente fue una mata de cabello gris son varios mechones en las sienes. Al verme entrar, gira la cabeza, y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa, tan cálida como la de los niños.

-Ritsu -dice, extendiendo una mano hacia mí. Me apresuro a tomarla entre las mías, y me arrodillo a su lado-. Por fin has venido. Pensaba que tardarías más.

-Sabes que siempre llego a mi hora -respondo-. Y más cuando tú eres quien me llama… Itona.

Acaricio suavemente la mano del hombre entre las mías, y contemplo su rostro. Sus ojos color ámbar, cansados y apagados, se encuentran con los míos. Si me concentro, aunque es difícil, todavía puedo ver a aquel chico de quince años.

-Parece que tu reloj interno funciona tan bien como el primer día -me dice, con una leve risa, a la cual respondo. Asiento levemente-. Bien… Ritsu, te he llamado porque… ha llegado el momento. Lo mismo que hiciste con todos, tienes que hacerlo ahora conmigo.

Esas palabras tienen muchos significados para mí. Itona está hablando de algo que cala muy hondo en mí, algo que me produce a la vez tristeza y alegría, felicidad y pesar. Me gusta recordarlo, pero al mismo tiempo… hace que me _sienta_ triste. Vuelvo a asentir.

-Estoy preparada -digo. Él asiente y cierra los ojos. Lentamente, me inclino sobre él y beso su frente. Un gesto común entre los humanos, pero en mi caso, va más allá de un simple beso. Me estoy "conectando" por decirlo resumido. El cerebro es un ordenador, y yo puedo acceder a él sin problemas. Sé qué estoy buscando, y sé qué es lo que quiero encontrar. Y lo encuentro.

Un minuto después, me separo de él. La información ha sido actualizada correctamente. El fragmento que faltaba está en su lugar, el 100% de mi memoria.

-¿Cuándo? -pregunto, con voz suave. Él sonríe tristemente.

-Dentro de unos días. No necesito un médico que me lo diga -su voz suena como siempre lo ha hecho, neutral, relajada-. Por fin me reuniré de nuevo con todos ellos, Ritsu.

Asiento por tercera vez, y me quedo en silencio. No suelto su mano. Cierro los ojos. Me siento triste, y a la vez feliz.

-Así es como debe ser, Itona -digo, y él está de acuerdo conmigo-. ¿Necesitas descansar?

-Sí -responde-. Luego tomaremos el té, Ritsu, si te puedes quedar.

-Lo haría aún si no pudiera -me apresuro a responder, y le guiño el ojo. Lentamente, me levanto y abandono la habitación. Nada más cerrar la puerta, aparecen de nuevo los niños, muy animados y pegando brincos.

-¡Ritsu, queremos jugar contigo y con el tatarabuelo Itona!

-Vuestro tatarabuelo necesita descansar -les digo, poniendo mis manos en sus espaldas-. Así que vamos a tener que hacerlo nosotros tres solos.

Los niños parecen quedarse satisfechos con mis palabras, y me los llevo al jardín, donde no molestaremos a Itona. Dentro de mí hay muchos pensamientos y emociones distintas encontradas. Quizá es que tengo mucho más de humana de lo que parece, pero no puedo evitar _sentir_ pena, y al mismo tiempo alegría por mi antiguo compañero, que por fin va a reunirse con todos los demás.

Sugino, Kayano, Maehara, Okano, Isogai… todos ellos han abandonado ya este mundo. Algunos primero, otros después. Como personas, terminarán siendo olvidados, pero mientras yo, Ritsu, siga aquí, su legado no desaparecerá nunca. Todas sus memorias, sus recuerdos, quiénes eran, cómo eran, qué pensaban, qué sentían, qué querían ser y qué lograron ser, todo está en mi cerebro. Yo soy la última de la Clase de Asesinato.

-¿Nos cuentas alguna historia chula, Ritsu? -me pregunta uno de los niños. No tengo que pasar mucho tiempo pensando en qué contarles. Asiento, y me siento con ellos en el césped del jardín.

-Ahora que tenemos tiempo, os contaré la mejor historia del mundo -digo. Sí, efectivamente, es la mejor historia del mundo, la mejor que se podría contar a unos niños. Que sepan quiénes han sido las mejores personas, y los mejores amigos que uno (ya sea humano o IA) podría tener nunca-. Os contaré la historia… de la Clase de Asesinato.


End file.
